


Between the Cheats

by min_skzx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cheating, Co-workers, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_skzx/pseuds/min_skzx
Summary: Minho and Chan are having sex, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. They knew getting caught would be disastrous considering Minho’s husband is in the next room.How the fuck did they end up here?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

If you had told Minho that he would be fucking one of this work colleagues months ago, he’d scoff and laugh. He’d say something like _“I have a husband, I could never do that.”_ He always prided himself on being loyal. That was until he stopped lying to himself and stopped pretending that his marriage was perfect and full of amorous moments.

He started to accept the reality that his marriage was anything but something to be proud of. It was lifeless and dull, pretty much like his spouse himself. 

At first he didn't notice how bad his sex life was. Coming to terms with it was another level of embarrassment and abashment, even though he’d never told anyone about it and had no intention of doing so anytime soon. 

His spouse just couldn’t satisfy him, even if he tried, which as you could imagine was practically never. It was an endless cycle of longing to be touched, longing for that feeling of having someone control you and your pleasure. It was an itch that stayed with him and his clueless husband couldn’t seem to scratch it. 

He would tell himself he was overreacting at times. Trying to convince himself that every marriage was like this. 

Because it was, right? It happens to most, surely? 

He let himself indulge in his own words of reassurance. It seemed to do the trick well, that was until he heard from others about how incredibly passionate and erotic their sex life was. Even in marriage too. He always found the talk of sex and marriage painful when it came to co-workers or friends asking him. 

Why did they need to know? What did they get out of hearing the details? 

He quickly realised it was only to brag about how perfect and fantastic theirs was.

Minho was jealous and pissed off and fucking libidinous. He felt so deprived. 

He recalls this one time, at a work party around Christmas time, his drab husband sat next to him paying no mind to Minho, just eating sloppily and pissing Minho off more than he could describe. Minho found himself sighing to try and relieve some of the anger that was bubbling in his stomach. 

He really didn’t think the situation could get any worse. Like surely nothing could get worse than listening to the screaming of his co-workers demanding children, the snobbish boss talking about how fucking perfect her life is.

That was until the topic of sex came up. It started off small really, the occasional joke and mention of it. Minho felt unnerved at anything remotely sexual that rolled off someone’s tongue. God, he felt like such an idiot. What if someone caught on and saw that sheer panic like a deer in the headlights at any mention of se- 

“I bet your sex lives are so much more exciting now that you’re married. Filled with exciting times hm?” 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

He would’ve brushed it off, laughed maybe it was directed towards someone else. He looked around, catching the glances from everyone he worked with, they stood there with smug looks and awaiting eyes. 

Minho’s eyes caught Changbin’s who stood there proud with the most cynical look Minho had ever seen, of course he had to ask that. 

It was like he knew this would annoy Minho. _How_ did he know? Had it _really_ been that obvious? 

A flash of reality seemed to hit him when he remembered he actually had to answer this question. He would never forgive his friend for this. 

“Yeah yeah it’s good…” Minho trailed off mumbling, looking over at his pathetic excuse of a husband for some kind of backup, some sort of rest assured lie that would solve all of his problems. 

He should’ve known, he should’ve. He knew he couldn’t rely on him for anything. For fucking anything. 

His husband just looked back. Blank and empty behind his eyes.

Why did he love this man? Did he love this man? or rather, Why did he marry this man? 

Minho wanted to strangle him or just even knock some sense into his foolish pocket-sized brain as he felt his body stiffen and cheeks heat up as he heard his co-workers erupt into fits of laughter around him. 

Why was he with this pathetic excuse of a man?

Biting back tears of frustration he caught sight of Chan, the only one not laughing. Hm, weird. 

Minho didn’t really pay him any mind usually. He acknowledged that the elder was attractive, nothing more and nothing less. They were mutual friends really, Minho couldn’t recall ever having a full conversation with him. 

Minho took a sip of his drink and made eye contact with him, eyes looking him up and down to scan him. Although it wasn't intentional, Chan seemed to smile slightly and looked away amused. 

Minho felt a shift in him.

A small spark, a small feeling of thrill. It was such a foreign feeling by now, a feeling he had craved for months. It was like a hunger, a desire.

Minho couldn’t tell if these feelings were down to his sex deprived mind or the fact he knew upon a few months he’d be in deep. 

He turned to his husband, then back to Chan. Chan’s eyes seemed to tell it all really. 

Everything since that night felt like a blur.

And here we are, months later where Chan is Minho's little secret. Don’t ask them how this came to be. The only thing Minho could remember was a few conversations that then led to a few drinks. Then a few kisses led to a few… nights. Long and passionate nights. It was everything Minho had missed since he had gotten married. 

Since things started happening Chan always came around on a Tuesday. There was no particular reason per say, it just stuck.

Chan preferred a routine but Minho couldn’t care less, just as long as Chan was there and his spouse wasn’t. It was fortunate that most nights his spouse worked late and on times where he wasn’t, it was like a game of Russian Roulette and Minho felt on edge the whole time. 

He wouldn’t turn Chan down though. Oh no, he’d do anything to have him. 

♡ 

It was like any other Tuesday, Minho was pacing back and forth anxiously by the back door, glancing at the stairs every now and again to see if his husband was there. His nail clinked against his teeth as he chewed it nervously. 

His head shot up once he felt his phone vibrate. 

**_channie_ **: _im here baby_. 

Minho rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He never understood the elders' liking for using pet names. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. 

It was made apparent early on what intentions that both of them had. Minho was looking for someone to fuck but Chan was looking for someone to love. 

Minho fucked, Chan made love. It was bittersweet really. 

Minho felt such a dick for doing what he did but Chan never really complained. Then again, Minho never really spoke about feelings so he never got the chance. Either way, Minho didn’t seem to worry. 

He felt his hands slip from the door handle as he tried to open it slowly and quietly but failed miserably with his sweaty palms. Chan suppressed a laugh through pursing his lips while Minho gave him daggers and held his finger over his lips in an attempt to get the other to shut up. It seemed to work in Minho’s favour anyway, surprisingly.

The door opened with a small creaking sound which was enough for Minho’s heart to stop for a split second before continuing to open the door fully. It felt like he was an intruder, he never understood why they did this at his house, it made no sense but most times the desperation for something was enough for him to forget mentioning it to Chan.

He grabbed the elder’s hand and led him up the stairs. It was so uncomfortable and awkward for the both of them. 

The slow creeping and tip-toeing and the pained expressions every time you heard a creak coming from the floor, the sound of the carpet rustling under their feet. 

It felt like a fucking miracle by the time they reached the bedroom. 

The door was locked in seconds, Minho pressing his back against the door with a heavy sigh of relief as his eyes pressed shut tightly and he opened his eyes to see Chan who was impatiently getting undressed and calling for the younger with his pleading dough eyes. 

_He’s so pretty_ Minho thought. 

He’d never tell him though. That would make this situation seem too real, seem too much like love. He wasn’t in love, he had a husband. 

That’s all he told himself. This was _anything_ but love.

Losing the last of his patience at Minho who stood there like a lost puppy, Chan grabbed his arm causing the younger to fumble into his chest, hands finding their way and resting comfortably on Chan’s chest. The elder leant in hesitantly for a kiss to see how Minho would react.

Chan always seemed to do this. He could never seem to fully know if this is what Minho wanted, even if every time it started with a kiss. Chan just wanted to be sure.

The kiss felt like electricity.

The feeling of Chan’s smooth and delicate lips against Minho’s chapped and aching ones seemed to fit like a puzzle piece. He would never get used to the sheer pleasure that eluded from the kisses alone. It was like Chan was magical. 

His knees buckled and the elder seemed to get the message, gently guiding him to the bed and pushing him down into the mattress. Everything was so delicate, so gentle and so soft. It brought some degree of frustration to Minho because he needed this to be quick but Chan liked to take this time.

He chose to forget that Minho’s husband was next door, something Minho could never do.

Chan’s lips made their way across the younger’s jawline, slowly moving to leave soft kisses along Minho’s exposed neck. Minho clenched his jaw as soon as he felt Chan nipping at his skin.

“d-don't leave marks..” he managed to stutter out between subdued moans.

His heart twisted once he heard a soft sigh from Chan. “ah yeah sorry, i completely forgot.” The elder whispered, proceeding to work his way down Minho’s body, taking the time to admire him and explore him with his hands.

Minho let his head hit the pillow with a frustrated sigh. As much as he liked this, Chan was talking far too long and with the little time they had it made things less enjoyable for the desperate younger.

“Chan, _seriously..”_ he moaned out, small hands fumbling with Chan’s belt while the boy was still worshiping him with kisses. Chan smiled softly and ignored the man who's patience was wearing thin.

"Just _relax,_ isn't that why i'm here in the first place?" he questioned, palming Minho slowly through the boy's rough jeans and watched in regalement at the way Minho completely melted under the smallest of touches.

Chan couldn't get over the boy. He was too cute.

"chan, i'm fucking desperate if you don't fuck me in some way in the next 5 minutes i'm going insane." Minho threatened between whines. The sentence came out broken and messy, his lips forming a small pout due to his desperation and incapability to utter out a sentence that was understandable.

Chan giggled, started to undo the younger's belt and he swore it was second wind for Minho. The needy boy sat up and helped Chan undo his jeans also, trying once again to move this faster.

It didn't take long before Chan was back to kissing Minho again, now the both of them fully naked while Minho's hands felt around the bedside table in hopes of being able to grab a condom and some lube while still having Chan kissing him sweetly.

Deciding he should probably do what Minho wanted, he stopped the kissing for now and helped Minho in retrieving what they needed. Chan watched Minho's eyes fill with tears of joy as he poured a generous amount of lube on two fingers.

He pressed a finger to the boy's rim, Minho gasping at the cold feeling that suddenly hit him. Chan saw the way Minho was trying to stop himself from grinding down on his fingers, so he went slow to tease him.

"fucking s-shit wow,, fuck chan.." Minho blabbered out once he felt the painful sting from the finger entering him, his hands flying over his mouth to try and stop any noises that he could make be heard. Chan's eyes darkened with lust as he fucked the whining boy who was submitting beneath him.

"god you're so tight,, so hot." Chan groaned, eyes locking with Minho who just nodded in response, biting back his moans as he fucked himself on Chan's slender fingers. He tapped Chan's forearm gently, signaling he was ready, trying to steady his heavy breathing and watched while Chan opened the condom and proceeded to put in only slowly.

 _Too_ slow.

Minho's legs kicked in anticipation, smiling slightly once Chan positioned himself at his hole. Minho knew this was the hardest part, having to stay quiet once he felt it.

And holy fuck, he felt it.

His back arched up, knuckles turning white as he grabbed at the sheets underneath him, eyes stinging with tears as he already felt heat pooling in his stomach. Chan wasn't much better, eyes fluttering shut and small groans leaving his lips as he felt how tight Minho was around him.

Minho tapped his arm gently "m-move just move, please." he begged, voice breaking and high pitched as his attempts to stay quiet crumbled while every word. Chan complied, moving faster than before and going deeper.

 _This._ This is what Minho needed. The pleasure he was waiting for all week and the stress leaving his body with every single thrust.

Minho wished he could scream, wished he could whimper and beg for more. It was too risky though, at least for him, so he continued to bite his own hand to mask the noises.

He held onto Chan's shoulders once Chan bent down to kiss him and Minho dodged in a rather awkward fashion, more concentrated on the intense pleasure that was building up and hiding his face as another wave of pleasurable tears sprung to his eyes.

He could tell Chan was feeling it all too, his thrusts becoming faster while his hips stuttered and he threw his back while holding tightly onto Minho's waist.

"i love you min, fuck." he groaned, too far gone to really process why he had just admitted that.

Oh. fucks sake. 

"n-not right now, okay?" Minho replied, his body tense. He felt like such a dick but he couldn't deal with this now. No, not feelings. 

Chan just sped up, sending Minho into a frenzy. His nails dug into Minho's pale skin and he went deeper, hitting Minho's prostate and repeatedly hitting that same spot that drove Minho further into a spiral of pleasure.

This was probably Chan's anger shining through but holy fuck, it was giving Minho everything he needed. Minho whimpered as he felt his tummy heat up, small butterflies and flares of pleasure indicating he was close. 

"keep going, i'm close channie i'm close." he whined, dick hot and leaking pre-cum as Chan went harder.

Chan saw Minho's face contort into what he could only imagine was another level of pleasure. He took his hands from Minho's waist and halted his thrusts for a moment, much to Minho's dismay, before his placed them either side of Minho's head so he was now eye level.

Minho felt his breath hitch and suddenly he didn't know how to breathe. Chan maintained eye contact, picking up the pace again, eyes focusing on Minho's every move.

Minho felt it again.

 _A small spark, a small feeling of thrill._ Just like that first night.

No. Not feelings, again.

Chan watched in confusion as Minho shook his head slightly, obviously trying to shake the thoughts from his head, but chose to ignore it and carry on anyway.

He saw the change in Minho, he knew he was close.

Fucking him without mercy, Minho was on the edge. Hands coming up his face once again and eyes screwing shut while Chan went harder, faster and now Minho felt like the room was spinning.

"i really do minho, i fucking love you."

Minho came. Hard. Chan wasn't long after, continuing to fuck into the boy without mercy, cum spilling into the condom as he watched Minho's dick twitch as cum was still spilling for his dick despite cumming moments ago.

They both caught their breath, Minho's cheeks were red and had tear stains and Chan was panting as his eyes were still fixed on Minho.

They didn't know what to say. It was awkward to say the least. Minho didn't know how to approach it.

"i'm sorry for that i guess it just slipped out? i don't know." Chan questioned himself and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Minho smiled, _bless him._

"same time next week?" he asked, a small smile creeping on his face in some attempt to skate over the incident.

Chan did seem to smile despite his heart aching.

"i suppose so.."

Minho locked eyes with him as he finished dressing himself again. Chan was avoiding his eyes now, he wasn't surprised really, but Minho could see the small blush creeping on his cheeks.

"good. thank you chan."

And with that Chan left. He made sure to be careful and quiet, obeying Minho and doing everything he wanted, he always did.

♡

Minho glanced at his snoring husband next to him, turning over so he didn't need to see him anymore, eyes open and aimlessly looking around as he adjusted his eyes to meet the small moonlight peeking through the curtains. Pulling him from the gazing out the window was a small vibration from his phone. Reaching over to pick it up, his eyes softened once he saw the message.

_**channie:** i meant what i said. i hope you know that._

_**minho:** i know chan, i know._

Well, what does he do now?


	2. Love You Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> channie: i meant what i said. i hope you know that.
> 
> minho: i know chan, i know.
> 
> Minho feels his heartbreak for his husband, so he goes to Chan to make up for the pain.

_“I meant what I said. I hope you know that.”_

_A small spark, a small feeling of thrill._

Minho buried his head into his pillow and groaned loudly. He couldn’t forget last night and that never happened. Since every Tuesday became routine it meant that Minho rarely dwelled on the events that unfolded the night before. But fuck, there was something about it.

He tried telling himself it was the confession from Chan. The more he thought about it though, it wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

He felt like it was bound to happen one day so, what was so memorable?

He let his cold feet hit the uncomfortable floor as he made his way into the kitchen, his husband was there making breakfast and Minho felt his body drain of energy upon seeing him. 

His husband let out a hum once he spotted Minho, eyes meeting his momentarily before turning back to making whatever the fuck was in the dirty rusty pan.

“Morning.” Minho spoke up, mustering up the courage to wrap him in a hug from behind, trying to ignore the bubbling cringe that took over his body and the attempt at being lovey dovey. 

“Morning, did you sleep well?” his husband replied, mouth full of hot food that by the time he was done ended up down his dressing gown. 

Minho’s face twisted in disgust and he hummed while going to make himself some breakfast so he could go about his day as fast as possible.

He had work today, starting at around 10am, he took a look at the clock…

_7:08am_

Plenty of time. He waited patiently for the toast to pop up from the toaster, finding himself tapping his nails on the counter to pass the time, wanting to find something to say to his husband but finding nothing, as per usual.

There was no news, nothing exciting happening in their lives and just nothing he wanted to share. He went to get the butter, thinking if he got everything he needed he could finish sooner and then leave. 

“Valentine’s day is soon, we should do something.”

The toast popped up. 

Minho’s eyebrow raised slightly and he turned to face him. “What are you thinking?” Minho asked, voice laced with wonder and hope. Maybe they could finally do something nice and maybe there was a chance, just a possibility that this marriage could be saved.

“Uhh maybe mini golf?” His husband replied, eyes fixed on his phone.

_Fucking golf._ Again? And they say romance is dead.

Minho felt his pent up anger bubble inside him. They had gone to mini golf for the last 3 Valentine’s Day and every single time it was boring and repetitive. Minho felt like this was the last straw.

“Again? Seriously? Can’t we do something interesting for once, maybe something spontaneous?” He blurted out. His eyes burned holes through his husband.

He wanted to cry seeing his husband stare at him with the blank and dull expression. His mind was racing. His husband, his _fucking_ husband.

_“I bet your sex lives are so much more exciting now that you’re married. Filled with exciting times hm?”_

_“I have a husband, I could never do that.”_

Everything crashed down on him at once.

“I’ve had enough fucking hell, you’re a pathetic excuse for a husband. You can’t cook, you can’t clean and you’re so fucking lazy…”

The list went on, his face was red with fury and his eyes never left his husband’s shocked and pained eyes.

“..and worst of all, you can’t fuck me!” Minho was laughing by now, he was pacing back and forth with adrenaline and panting between his fits of laughter. This felt like a fever dream, a new awakening. 

He’d be dying to say this for too long.

Minho stepped closer to his husband, leaning over the counter and watched with outrage at his way his husband showed no change of expression, just teary eyes that showed betrayal.

“I _hate_ you. I can’t stand you.” Minho spat at him, small tears running down his own cheeks now and his heart ached for the man in front of him but he just couldn’t do it anymore.

He was hoping he’d say something, maybe at least one thing that could sway him and make him stay.

_Silence._

He left the kitchen before he could lose it anymore in front of him. He feared listening to what he had to say might make him stay, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Thinking about it, he didn’t really need to worry, his husband never saying much to him anyway.

He always liked that about him.

He made his way upstairs, getting ready for work while starting to pack his things to leave the house. He had already decided he was leaving, he didn’t want to talk it out or any shit like that.

He let out tears of frustration as he packed a suitcase to take with him to work with everything he would need to spend a few nights with someone, he’d sort out everything else later but for now he needed to leave.

Walking downstairs felt like the walk of shame.

He couldn’t care to look at his husband who was sitting on the sofa looking down, probably crying or trying to process what happened.

Minho took a deep breath before leaving. Once he was sitting in the car he let his shaky hands grip the steering wheel, resisting the urge to slam his head against the horn, feeling utterly sorry for himself in that moment.

He knew the journey would be uncomfortable but at this moment, he just wanted to get there. To see Chan, to hear his voice, just to be near him.

In a completely friendly and in no way romantic fashion. He still had a husband. Kind of.

Legally he did anyway.

♡ 

His heartbeat sped up once he entered the office, his tie felt unbearably uncomfortable and his rusty suitcase wheels hitting the floor as he dragged it along the corridor was enough to have all eyes on him.

Great, another walk of shame. 

He felt his throat burn when he saw Chan. He looked so good, so nice and Minho felt dizzy. He dropped his stuff off by his desk, hands fumbling and knocking things over in the process. Chan’s eyes were on him now, he could feel it.

He made his way towards the elder, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him towards a vacant room. Chan seemed to give apologetic looks to the people they passed, almost longing for forgiveness for the scene they were creating.

They reached a dark room, one of the rooms that were used for a meeting no doubt, Chan could only let out a laugh as he was shoved against the door, Minho reaching to lock it as fast as he could.

“Steady Min, my god..” He laughed out, looking at Minho with kind eyes. His laughter faded upon seeing the tear streaks that were leaving a red tint on Minho’s cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay? What happen-”

“Chan…”

“No seriously, you look..”

“I ended it. The marriage.”

The room fell silent. Minho’s eyes filled with tears once again and Chan should’ve felt guilty he really should’ve but he couldn’t help himself.

He loved him.

Chan let his lips crash against Minho’s, not ignoring the way the younger seemed to melt into his arms. Minho let his body press against Chan’s and took things slow, much to Chan’s surprise.

Minho led the both of them to the table that was situated in the middle of the room, his back now facing it as he and Chan continued to make out. The elder’s hand crept down to grip Minho’s ass, smiling as the boy moaned into the kiss.

“Chan fuck me, seriously I can’t handle this.” Minho moaned, fingers going to undo Chan’s belt with speed.

“Are you sure?” Chan asked slowly, pulling away slightly from Minho to watch the boy whine and pout pathetically.

_Why was he so nice?_

“Yes yes a million times yes, just please.” Minho begged, his hands almost thrashing against Chan’s chest in frustration. 

Chan spun Minho around and bent him over the desk. Minho felt his breath hitch as Chan wasted no time on pulling down his trousers, his hand then being placed firmly on his back to make sure he stayed there. 

“If you want me to rush things…” Chan began, leaning down and pressing himself against Minho’s ass “..just like you always do..”

Minho felt his breathing pick up, his chin was hurting against the cold table, his dick rubbing against the edge of it as Chan bent him over further.

There was a moment where nothing seemed to happen. The only thing you could hear was Minho’s harsh breathing, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to say.

“No..” Minho replied, his voice was shaky and his voice was barely above a whisper.

Chan stepped back, helping Minho up so he was facing him. 

_He’s so pretty_ Minho thought, once again.

_He’d never tell him though. That would make this situation seem too real, seem too much like love. He wasn’t in love, he had a husband._

Except, now things were different.

“You look so pretty.” Minho whispered, his heart fluttering when he saw how quickly Chan lit up.

No, no, no. Feelings.

Minho cleared his throat “Just go slow..we don't have much to do anyway.” Minho laughed slightly.

He felt like such a dick. He was hurting him, so much. He was so in denial.

Chan ignored the pang of pain in his own heart as he undressed his lower half, waiting for Minho to do the same.

They kissed again, softer this time and to Minho’s request, slower too. It felt different each time they kissed. 

Every kiss felt better than the last. 

Minho whimpered into the kiss, letting Chan lift him up onto the table and position him comfortably. Chan slipped two fingers past Minho’s lips, getting him to gather spit around them while the two of them maintained eye contact and shared a sparkle in their eyes.

Once Chan was satisfied he pressed his fingers to the boy’s hole, watching in delight as Minho let out a shaky moan, reaching forward to grip the elder’s shoulders to steady himself and sink down on the fingers. 

Minho soon realised going slower was much nicer than he anticipated, the feeling of being stretched out felt much more pleasurable when they were taking their time. He rode his fingers at a steady pace, messy kisses being shared as the two let small noises slip past their lips.

Soon Chan was positioning himself at Minho’s entrance, pushing the tip in slowly which made Minho whine in protest but it soon turned into a drawn out and honey dripping moan that left Chan feeling breathless.

Once he knew Minho was comfortable, he picked up the pace. His arms wrapped around Minho’s smaller frame, his hands digging into his hips and leaving marks.

Minho knew they would bruise but he didn’t need to worry about that anymore.

Minho let high pitched moans and mewls as Chan went deeper, hitting his prostate repeatedly at an achingly slow pace but at the same time it was bliss.

Chan was making love and Minho was letting him.

Chan groaned and sped up, his own mind hazy as he felt Minho clench around him, the two of them fucked out beyond explanation and the both of them letting go completely.

“You feel so good Min,, fuck honestly i love this.” Chan moaned, his eyes rolling and head falling back slightly.

_Love._ The word was burning in Minho’s mind.

Minho moaned in response, fucking himself back on Chan’s dick faster now and letting him go deeper. The sound of skin slapping soon filled the room, the two of them thankful for the soundproof room in the office.

Minho felt his mind go foggy. He had Chan, that’s all he’d been wanting.

_Chan, Chan. Chan._

Minho looked up at him through wet eyelashes, Chan instantly meeting his eyes a small smirk plastered on his face. Minho felt his heart stop.

_Love._

“I love you.” Minho moaned, eyes never leaving Chan’s now softened ones.

Chan pushed him down as he let his fingers lace with Minho’s as he used his other one to keep Minho steady and to stop him from hitting his back on the table harshly.

He was fucking him rougher now, groaning louder as Minho reached his climax and came with a loud moan his eyes fluttering shut as he whimpered softly “mm love, love you.”

Chan came seconds later, still fucking into Minho roughly and squeezing his hand gently as he rode his high. The two shared a look. There was silence again before the two of them started to clean up.

♡

Minho placed his suitcase in the back of his car. He was staying with Changbin for a few days, taking his own car considering the younger didn’t drive.

He had told the younger what had happened once he returned from seeing Chan, the elder not really giving much details but Changbin figured that would come later, knowing Minho wasn't big on feelings and certainly not talking about them anyway. He would try his best to comfort him either way, even if it took all night.

Minho buckled his seatbelt and waited for Changbin to get in the passenger seat, his fingers tapped against the wheel and he let the engine run. The headlights illuminated the car park in front of them.

He saw Chan walking past. He couldn’t take his eyes away.

His thoughts were interrupted once Changbin got in, his eyes having to adjust to the lights that came on once the door was opened. He caught sight of Chan once again before he started the engine.

He saw the small light from his phone in Chan’s eyes and then suddenly the phone clicked off and Chan was now in the darkness.

About to drive off, Minho felt his phone vibrate. Minho turned to Changbin who was too busy on his own phone to notice.

He pulled it out to check.

**_channie:_ ** _i love you minho. I hope you know that._

Minho’s breath caught in his throat. His mind went back to yesterday.

_“I meant what i said. I hope you know that.”_

Minho began to type.

**_minho:_ ** _i know chan, i know._

He paused. Finger hovering over the send button

No, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore.

  
  


_i know chan, i kno_

_i know chan, i_

_i know ch_

_i kn_

_i_

**_minho:_ ** _i love you too, chan._

Minho smiled and put his phone back in his pocket, eyes fixed on the road ahead once again.

He caught sight of the small phone screen light that lit up Chan’s face in the dark.

A smile spread across Chan’s warm features.

Minho knew, yeah. 

This was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end!! I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so, I hope you all enjoyed!! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/princess_xskz)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/princessjisung)
> 
> my twitter is NSFW!!! i post short works on there if you are interested and if you’d like to be moots send me a dm/ tag me in a post or send me a message on CC. I’m always ready to make friends🥰


End file.
